Nirami Rikiryou
Nirami Rikiryou (睨み 力量, Rikiryou Nirami) is a Shinigami and the next inline as Head of the Rikiryou House. She is the main Protagonist of Bleach: Tales from the Soul. Appearance With long blonde hair and light green eyes, Nirami has a strong firm build. She wears a black short sleeved and one piece outfit. This piece has shown to also have a hood which she often keeps up. On her right shoulder usually covered by her shirt she has a tattoo of the kanji for 后 (Queen) with a snake-like tattoo running down her right arm as well. Personality Strong willed and level headed, Nirami carries herself with pride and keeps a steady state of mind. She has shown to be quite shrewd, enjoying drinking and going on dates. She has a tendency to be stood up, which usually leads to her downfall of rage. She has shown to create strong bonds, making quick friends. A close friend of hers Kirikō states she has the power to turn the darkest heart pure. Abilities *'Kidō Expert'- A skilled Kidō user, Nirami is a skilled Kidō user and the current highest ranking in her division. She has shown to excel in both Hadō and Bakudō, not showing preference to either one. She has shown to be able to fully manipulate Kidō in multiple ways other than its "standard" use. She has stated to have mastered the art of Kidō under her friend Kirikō. **'Shikigami' (式神, form of magic divination)- A unique Kidō skilled created by Nirami which involves the release of reiatsu within special "paper seals" that have different properties. These Shikigami can range from being minor bomb mechanisms to large reiatsu bound creatures. A blood seal is needed for such creatures however, each creature having a unique seal and name. *'Shunpō Practioner'- Quite agile, Nirami has shown to move without much notice. Her true weakness is her inability to shroud her reiatsu when moving, leaving what some call an "explosive" Reiatsu trail. When releasing all of her reiatsu into one step, she has shown to create a Sonic Boom like ability, in turn launching her forward with extreme force. This does however take away from the essence of surprise. *'Large Amounts of Reiatsu'- While not having as much Reiatsu compared to that of a Captain, she has shown to skillfully preserve her reiatsu when in battle. Never using to much or to little when coming to Kidō she will always equal out her own physical power and reiatsu creating a moderately stronger Kidō without the use of to much reiatsu. When her reiatsu is drained, she has shown to take special "Reiatsu Pills" created by Kirikō to replenish reiatsu over a period of time. Zanpakuto Nirami's Zanpakutō is called Toujimaru (冬至 丸, winter solstice perfection) and is sealed as a Daitō with a thick circular guard and gray handle. Along the side of the blade the kanji 后 (Queen) sit. This is the reason that she wears this symbol on her arm as well. The release phrase is Masquerade. *'Shikai'- In Shikai, Toujimaru becomes a long white blade with no guard. The kanji for queen disappears and Nirami's eyes go white. She has shown to gain a cold stare when in Shikai. The extent of her abilities are unknown. Trivia * She is one of the major protagonist of Bleach: Tales of the Soul and will be developed over time.